


Several shots of what never happened

by Hazazel



Series: Oikage week 2 - april 2015 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwazumi and Hinata are mentionned, M/M, One of the little stories is a Uni no-volleyball AU, These are four totally non related stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the second Oikage week, I still had several parts of some prompts left and some I really wanted to write.<br/>In this bonus round are four little fanfictions about Oikage !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Several shots of what never happened

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if that's a good way to do it but these are just little things I wrote after the Oikage week, as some sort of bonus round with the prompts I really wanted to write.
> 
> Thank you to all the people that read my fanfictions and left kudos, I really appreciate it !

**Lily** , _scarlet_ _–_ high-souled aspirations

 

“Oikawa-san, teach me how to jump serve !”

Tobio, I'd teach you how to stop crushing on me but you look so cute when you raise those wide, blue eyes that I want to see it again. So I say “no”, and even though I do hate geniuses, that's not the point here. The point is that if I say “no”, you'll come back every half an hour until the end of the volleyball practice.

Also, you're doing very well on your own. I've been watching you and you're doing so great already it would be spoiling it a little to tell you all about serving when you can learn it the hard way – and in front of me.

You've been training even harder these days, and every time you serve you stop, look at me, and your eyes shine – “Did I do well, Oikawa-san ?” – and still I say “no”, because it's funnier this way. It keeps you on your toes.

You keep training, though, you keep serving again and again and watching me intently – it was unsettling at first but now I feel more complete with your gaze on me.

On day you make it. Your serve is perfect and for a moment you're floating above the ground, your eyes so wide I could drown in them. You turn to me with the largest grin, you just know you have done it right but you want my approval. You're giving me too much power, Tobio-chan. It's your fault if I say “no” again, just to watch you face down, eyes squinted, and then up, so determined. It makes my stomach curl and I want to feel this again. I want to feel your ambition again.

* * *

 

 **Carnation** , green _–_ secret symbol of the followers of Oscar Wilde

 

Tooru has always liked reading, his grades are good and he is not repelled by school work. But this – this is too much. “Oscar Wilde's Followers Secret Society”, the banner reads, and it's probably his imagination but there are little green flowers doodled all around it.

“Oikawa-san ?”

No way. No freaking way. Under the banner now stands a small group of students, all clutching heavy piles of worn out books, and in the middle…

“Tobio-chan ?”

The boy blushes at the nickname but Tooru couldn't care less. Tobio, that has his little cute face all scrunched up in class because he doesn't understand something. Or rather, everything. Tobio, holding a book pile so heavy Tooru doesn't know if his frail arms are going to hold them still, and while the little crowd quickly scatters and hurries back hoe, Tobio still stands there, not moving, gaping a little.

“I didn't know you enjoyed reading.”

“Is it because I don't have good grades ?”

“Mostly. But you don't stick out to me as the reading type.”

“Hinata always says that and yet it's the secretary of this club. He can't even sit down properly.”

Tooru doesn't care, at all, but Tobio has never talked so freely to him so he'll do whatever is needed to keep this going. Even sitting at a café with him and his books spilled everywhere – under the two tea mugs, on his lap, in his hands, while he points out quote after quote of books he seems to know by heart. He has eyes that light up and open so wide when he looked pleased, two oceans of blue that seem to sparkle under a warm sun, and for this Tooru can listen to whatever literary banter Tobio is up to.

* * *

 

 **Rose** , _b_ _ _lu__ _ _e__ _–_ mystery, attaining the impossible

 

How Oikawa does this is a mystery. He is just another student in a blue uniform. Yet his hands seem to fly, his whole body in a bird-like tension while – oh. The ball hits his palm perfectly, a fusion he does not believe is possible, and it draws the perfect curve over the net.

Tobio quietly wonders if he will ever be able to do the same, so he trains and trains and trains until he can serve very well, without ever reaching this perfect balance.

 

Hinata spikes and the world opens up in various shades of blue. He has jumped higher than any human possibly can, his arms – his wings – outstretched in a vast cloudless sky while he send the ball flat on the other side of the court.

Tobio thinks this is what he has always been dreaming of, and when Hinata spikes his too-fast toss again it feels like he finally made it to the top and watches, too, the world from this beautiful blue sky.

He just feels sad he is alone to witness it.

* * *

 

 ** **Rose**** **,** _y_ _ _el__ _ _low –__ jealousy, apology, intense emotion

  
How come it never occurred to him that maybe, he could mind ? And it was silly to add this “maybe”, considering that he did mind , but that was something he would not admit. Tobio had just served – and not an ordinary serve, _his_ jump serve, and he minded very much. He minded that Tobio had learned without even having been taught, only from watching. He minded that it still was a very nice serve.

 

He hated that Tobio got to serve while he was benched. Sour, bitter, it tasted in his mouth like betrayal, like a puppy that would bite you while you had your back turned. He tried to tell Iwaizumi – it was not hate, or violence, just a bit of jealousy. It was Tobio getting closer, looking up at him with his big bright eyes, and asking him again “Teach me how to jump serve” after walking out of this match when _he_ should have.

 

Iwaizumi just shot him a glance, released his wrist and left. Trying to justify himself was pointless if he knew he was wrong – it just would not flow out of his mouth like his nonsense usually did. Intense emotion could not excuse his action.

 

He hardly managed to get out of the gym to apologise, but when Tobio turned to him, and without flinching, sent him a shy smile, the words bubbled out of his mouth as if there were no stopping them. Tobio seemed surprised – as if he thought Tooru would never apologise, or worse, did not need to. Tobio looked a bit weirded out, but apologised too, and went back home saying “ See you at practice tomorrow !” 

Maybe he was more jealous of this peace Tobio seemed to feel when he played, and the calm himself couldn't keep while being watched with eyes like these.


End file.
